


Stay With Me

by Kurisuta



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Canon, F/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Premonitions, Priestesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: The Ootori family is going for the first shrine visit of the New Year and the priestess, Kuri, has some insight on Kyoya’s situation with his family. She gives him some advice he cannot ignore, and he finds her intriguing and decides to date her.
Relationships: Ootori Kyouya/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Destiny

Kuri Hikawa swept the shrine.

Mii came up to her. “Hi priestess. Got a blessing for me?”

Kuri smiled and gave her a blessing for the New Year. “Here you go, Mii.”

The Ootori family approached the Hikawa Shrine. A mother and father, three sons, and a daughter.

Kuri walked up and bowed. “Welcome to the Hikawa Shrine. Blessed be on this New Year.”

The family went to converse with her Grams, but the youngest stayed behind, looking at her more ambitious charms.

“Ootori Kyoya.” Kuri said. “It’s nice to meet you. It is hard being the youngest, ne?”

“You know something of it?” Kyoya asked.

Kuri smiled. “I know a little something of everything. I had been hoping to see you, Kyoya.”

“I see.” Kyoya said warily. “Why?”

“To give you some advice.” Kuri said. “Some given to me long ago.”

“And what is that?” Kyoya said.

“Stop playing your role.” Kuri said, sweeping again, and a spark lit the broom. “Make your own destiny. The path forms as you walk forward. It’s your choice. Make the right one.”

Kuri looked up and locked eyes with him, smiling.

“I know how it feels to be trapped, unable to move, by people that seem infinitely stronger.” Kuri shook her head. “You have to find strength of your own to get up and start walking.”

Kyoya smiled at her. “You are an intriguing woman, Kurisuta. Care to have dinner with me tomorrow night?”

“I suppose so, Ootori Kyoya.” Kuri said. “Something like that, might answer a question I have.”


	2. Unanswered Question

Kuri sat at the table and sipped her tea.

“Tell me what this question you were asking was?” Kyoya said.

“I was searching for something...something only someone else can give to me.” Kuri said softly.

“I see.” Kyoya said. “Do you always speak in riddles?”

“Do you always act so formal and cordial?” Kuri snapped back. “In reality you are probable more crass and sarcastic.”

“I-I...” Kyoya stuttered. What was with this woman? Why did she have to be such an insufferable know-it-all?

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Kyoya said.

“Cut the crap, Kyoya.” Kuri rolled her eyes. “I’m not going to get my answer with you hiding behind layers like some sort of irritating parfait.”

“What’s wrong with parfaits?” Kyoya asked before he could stop himself.

“Ugh. I don’t really like any sort of layered thing. Be straight with me already. I don’t really like men either. But I figured someone like you would be honest.” Kuri rolled her eyes. “Guess my question will go unanswered.”

“It would help if you weren’t such a know it all talkative troublesome woman.” Kyoya snapped, again before he could stop himself.

“Ah.” Kuri smiled. “Now we’re getting somewhere, Kyo-kun.”


End file.
